A Promise Renewed
by Illyrian Lassie
Summary: Written to celebrate the first anniversary of Five Lifetimes, One Love forum board. Ichigo broke up with his girlfriend Orihime, and Ishida urged him to get her back as Tanabata Festival approaches. IchiHime Futurefic.


**A promise renewed. **

**Author's note**: This is the revised version of the one that was submitted for the first anniversary of Five Lifetimes One Love forum (dedicated to the fans of IchiHime. If you like the pairing, I suggest that you check the board out, and the link is in my profile.), but I was not satisfied with the result. I have to honest and admit that I was distracted by Episode 167 which was released the day before the submission dateline, and thus, there goes my attention.

For the fic, this is a one-shot, the longest one that I've done, and set somewhere in the future when both Ichigo and Orihime have graduated, and found jobs. Hope you guys enjoy this, and have a nice day!

* * *

The overbearing sound of the alarm clock's ringing pissed him off. Eyes half opened, he threw the pillow lying beside him toward the direction of the source of his annoyance, reducing the time indicator into fragments of metals and plastics.

"Shut up already…" he moaned to no one in particular, since he's the only one in the house, and since the alarm clock is no where near the definition of a complete equipment.

"I'm waking up already…." He continued to moan, realizing that he's much too lazy to get his butt off the bed.

Little did he realize that the alarm was the third ring after the designated hour, and with each reminder 30 minutes away from each other – he's one hour late.

When he finally understood – after a good series of time-wasting activities such as scratching his head, sitting on his bed staring into the space, thinking and rethinking how his life sucked as of recent, rubbed his face again and again – he was on the two hours mark past his supposed waking hours. Cursing to himself, he took a very quick shower (or was it a speedy watery splash over his head?) – passing heaps of undone laundry, unmade bed sheets and blankets, and piles of dirty clothes mixed with clean ones along the way- and rushed to the door, gathering his daily working necessities, and somewhat coarsely expressing his annoyance at his unironed shirt and yesterday's pants.

He practically ran to the nearest subway train station, swiftly passed the entrance, and jumped into an almost closing door of the train. He finally settled, heaving a huge breathe of relief while panting slightly lesser than a normal person would. Kurosaki Ichigo just made a new record by traveling to his office from his house in less than ten minutes.

The rest of the day after he arrived in his office was much better than his morning, because his boss had announced his engagement to a lovely lady almost ten years his junior, and his colleagues were more content in rejoicing in the great mood of their dictator of a manager to speak of Ichigo's late attendance. He heaved another sigh of relief as he finally made it to his desk. Slopping around his chair, he took a deep breath as his colleague, Haruko brought him a cup of coffee and updated him about the things that he missed while being late.

However, even as he took a sip of the cup of hot coffee and had the aroma intoxicating his olfactory senses, his mind couldn't focus on the pertinent issues which Haruko had been presenting to him. His mind wandered around his on-off (currently off) girlfriend, Orihime. Not that he hated her or anything, but today was just an extension on how his life is unmanageable without her. In fact, the reason why he couldn't wake up on time was because he had been drinking for quite some time.

He was no alcoholic, but he had started drinking after that fated day in which his ex-girlfriend had chosen to walk out on him, to Tatsuki's place about two months ago. Considering that they rarely argued, that was a huge blow to his life, and since he was still adamant that it wasn't his fault in the first place. He caught a guy spending a night in the house where they stayed together, and had reasons to believe that he had actually done something to Orihime, or worse, with Orihime. He couldn't believe what he saw, since he truly believe that Orihime really loved him, and him vice-versa.

He remembered his own reaction as he opened the door after he returned early from a trip overseas to Beijing. He didn't inform her that he was heading back, since he was thinking of surprising her, but the surprise backfired as he found a man walking naked in his room, and her in her bathrobes. His jaw dropped at the sight in an instance, and he immediately had the man leave the house, and got into a verbal fight with Orihime. She had softly insisted that the man was really Seiji, her colleague who drove her home because it was raining heavily and ended up spending the night after his car broke down right after he had Orihime home; and that he just happened to be naked because Orihime was searching for his clothes to borrow Seiji, since his clothes were drenched in the rain the previous night.

Ichigo didn't buy that at that time – probably because anger was clouding his judgment or because his rage obscured his rationale. He just didn't want her to explain because he knew that the Seiji guy was not someone innocent. He had heard from Orihime herself on how the guy, ever since his arrival nearby the boutique that Orihime is working in, had been really friendly with her – and Ichigo could deduce that what Orihime had defined as being really friendly was definitely him flirting with her. He had been uncomfortable with that ever since, and his paranoia immediately reared his ugly head the moment the decisive incident happened. They ended up parting ways, with Orihime announcing that she will move out since he doesn't trust her, and Ichigo asking her to do so since she was obviously very comfortable with another man staying the night with her.

"…..and there was a call for you from Ishida-san and Seiji-san, Ichigo." Haruko ended her report, and seeing how unfazed he was from the so-called report, she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

He was immediately called back to earth, as he blinked and said, "What?"

Haruko sighed. "I think I will just write you your assignments for today, and please give a call to both Ishida-san and Seiji-san. They requested such."

"Who's this Seiji?" Somehow the name escaped his mind.

Haruko's face gave him a questioning look, and she replied, "He said that you guys are best of friends, and that you just have to call Inoue-san's office."

Oh, that Seiji. Girlfriend thief. Communicating with him is the last thing he wanted to do anytime. He knew that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from strangling the man if he ever met him in person.

"Ichigo," Haruko was about to leave when she spoke with such hesitation.

"Ishida-san said that "If he wouldn't call me immediately, tell him I'll make him lose his balls"".

Lifting the phone on his desk, he dialed up Ishida's office, thinking that he will kill Ishida for his bossy attitude.

Ishida's drawl was heard right after the third ring. "Oi, Kurosaki, what took you so long?"

Ichigo wasn't pleased to be addressed that way, as usual. "What the hell? I just got to the office."

"You woke up late." The ruffling sound of disheveling of papers could be heard from Ishida's side, a clear proof that he's speaking through an earpiece, and was actually arranging paperworks in the Karakura Hospital while talking to Ichigo.

"Yes." Ichigo resigned to the truth.

"Again."

"Yes, I know." Ichigo hated the self-admission towards such humiliating blunders.

"The third time in this week."

"I know." He hated it when Ishida's being annoying.

"And today's only Wednesday."

"Ishida." Ichigo thought calling his name instead of answering might indicate how pissed he was going to get should he continue.

"That's every working day of the week."

"What the hell! I am not calling only to have you lecture me!" Ichigo's temper got the better of him.

The ruffling had stopped on Ishida's side, and instead of continuing, he heaved a sigh, which was implying a sign of exasperation.

"Kurosaki, I'm guessing that Inoue-san is still not back to you yet, huh?"

Ichigo breathed a barely audible response to Ishida – thinking about how his efforts of retrieving his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend (he hated to think of her as his ex-girlfriend, since they have not officially exchanged any parting word) have not been working. He tried calling; but she left her handphone in his house – as expected from her who forgets things every now and then. He tried going to Tatsuki's house where she is staying since her room was sold after she moved in with him; Keigo's sister (who's staying with Keigo after he married Tatsuki so that she could see Ikakku anytime she wanted) chased him out most of the time. He tried going to her boutique; but she had been attending a fashion convention in Hokkaido and Nakashima for the last month. He thought of traveling to meet her; but he could only _think_ about that since none in Tatsuki's household is willing to reveal Orihime's current location – and he still needed to do his job as the substitute shinigami; even though he understood that the latter was more of an excuse than a reason.

"So why are you calling, Ishida?"

"Apparently Inoue-san is coming back on Friday." Ishida's answer was short and straight to the point.

"Really?" Ichigo was happy, but pleasantly surprised that he could be the bringer of such great news. "Who told you that?"

"Kurosaki, this Friday is Tanabata." Another short and straight-to-the-point reply, but this unfortunately didn't answer Ichigo's question.

Tanabata. Ichigo had almost forgotten the significance of that particular festival. Fireworks, beautiful yukatas, fabulous food, and people you loved. More so than just a festival, it held a lot of memories when it comes to his relationship with Orihime. Though it was just when they started their official relationship when they were 16, every year had been different because the every festival that passes will signify the growing age of their relationship. His thoughts flashed to how he had awkwardly confessed to her under a firework display when he blurted something out of the blue, and instead of watching them, they were both transfixed at one another. Gazes locked into the colours reflected in one another's eyes; no words exchanged. Orihime moved nearer to him and started to kiss him lightly on the cheeks, and he remembered he simply took advantage of the situation, and pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss.

"So, I hope you can come out and make amends with her."

Ichigo had his thoughts abruptly interrupted by Ishida. "Huh?" was all he could respond.

"What? Was I in the middle of something? Like, say, your fantasy?" He could sense that Ishida was smirking from the other side of the line.

"Shut it." More so than Ishida, Ichigo realized that he was probably more annoyed at himself. "So what about this Friday?"

"Dress up. Plan something. Do it. It's a festival. Be there. I'm asking Arisawa-san to see if she could get Inoue-san dressed up that day too. It's your chance."

"Are you setting us up?"

"Why would it be setting you guys up if I am just reminding a drunkard like you that this Friday is a special day for you? I'd rather you call it a friendly advise."

He slopped back to his chair. "I suppose I could thank you then."

"I have an appointment now. Be there this Friday. Screw up and I'll kill you." With that the call was disconnected, and Ichigo is left to his thoughts and the to-do list Haruko made him.

He contemplated about what he will say to Orihime when he sees her later. Sure he missed her, and can't wait to see her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she was charmed by the thought of breaking up their relationship? Will she return to him just by mere words? Ichigo thought that since he isn't the best talker around, just by sweet-talking her wouldn't do the trick.

He took another sip of coffee, thinking that he is getting more and more demented just by thinking that he might be resorting to such desperate measures.

The phone rang, disrupting his thought process of the newly brought issue, and he picked it up mindlessly, thinking that Haruko has yet another assignment for him.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo vaguely remembered this voice, but couldn't recall when or where he had heard that voice before.

"This is Kosaka Seiji, and I am an acquaintance of Inoue-san. I saw you the other day in your house, remember?"

Ichigo was jerked away from his haziness.

"What do you want?" He tried to control his tone. He didn't want to sound like an immature man.

"What do I want? I'm calling to apologize."

Ichigo doubted that. He had never exchanged anything with him other than a few angry glances, but for someone with an intention to steal his girlfriend away from him, he knew that he couldn't be any more pretentious.

"Do you seriously think that I will believe you?" He replied him, not too fond of the mocking tone he is using.

"Hey, why are you saying as though I'm a yakuza sending you flowers to signify an inauspicious sign? I'm sincerely here to apologize for the uproar I cause a few months ago, and didn't do it earlier because I was waiting for you to calm down."

"I figured that we could do a better man-to-man talk if we are both not enraged and uncontrollable. That's all for the reasons of the delay."

Ichigo thought that they sound like badly made up excuses more than anything, but he couldn't complain. He thought that this Seiji was really smart and cunning to be doing such a thing. As much as a dense guy he is, he knew that any wrong move could send a very wrong message, and seeing that his love-life is at stake, he wouldn't lose his composure. Not yet.

"So am I hearing something like "I am innocent" from you?" Ichigo will turn the table around.

There was a chuckle from the other side of the line.

"I am not going to explain how I was not innocent, Kurosaki-san. In fact, you have every right to think that I came to your house on purpose. I'm here just to clarify certain matters about where I stand in the whole affair."

"And?"

Ichigo could sense the tension building up by the brief pause, and was proven true shortly after.

"I'll take her away the moment you screw up." Seiji's tone turned serious for once.

Ichigo was stunned. Of all the reactions that he could think of, this was the least expected one. He was expecting a pseudo-explanation of the sorts, but definitely not a threat.

"What do you mean?"

"You are lucky, Kurosaki-san. I met her just before she departed, and I have to tell you that I was heartbroken to see that she told me that she still loves you. Do not fear, though. I hadn't told her that I have such an intention, but consider this a challenge to you."

"If you let her go, I'll be here to catch her."

Ichigo replied with the only thing in his mind. "In your dreams."

Seiji gave another chuckle. "Hope to see you soon, Kurosaki-san." With that, he hung up.

* * *

Orihime walked into the apartment room that she and Ichigo shared together – in name since they broke up a few months ago – and her jaw dropped at the atrocities that was caused in her absence.

The floor – there were rubbish everywhere. The furniture – there were plates even on the chair! The fabrics in which she had used as decorations – smeared enough to look much greyer than when she was still around. Around the household – clothes, dirty or clean, all over. Everywhere else – beer cans and everything else.

Orihime sighed in resignation. She had no idea that Ichigo drinks this much, while he occasionally booze in parties and formal events, Orihime have not seen him drank so much in so little time – she couldn't help but sigh at the signs of helplessness that was displayed just by entering the apartment. She was just thinking about packing up her remaining clothes and other possessions while Ichigo is not home, but she thought that maybe cleaning up for him couldn't hurt.

She rolled up her sleeve, searched for her dirtied up apron, and started the chores by saying, "Working time!" Her mood was brightened up after the successful dealership that she managed to sign with a famous foreign clothing line, and while she did came back to pack up her possessions, and would like to avoid Ichigo as much as possible; cleaning up shouldn't be a problem.

She tried separating the clothes; but since the jumble-up had made it impossible to distinguish the clean ones from the dirty ones she decided to clean them all. She tried dividing the garbage; but the mashing up of furniture and disposable objects marred such efficiency. Fortunately for her, all those strewn all over the floor were disposable, thus making the cleaning a much easier job.

It took Orihime about six hours to get the whole apartment at least look presentable, and by the time she realized she ran out of time before Ichigo returns from work. She hastily headed to the room they previously shared, and speedily packed things up and was about to call Tatsuki when someone appeared at the bedroom door.

She spent too much time cleaning and didn't prepare to face Ichigo so soon.

"Orihime?"

He took her off guard and immediately dropped her journal which hit the glass ornament on the bedside stool, which fell to the floor. A shattering sound of broken glass was heard a moment after, then Orihime's yell of pain.

She just stepped on a piece of broken glass.

Ichigo caught her just before she loses her balance. Their eyes caught each other for a while, for an awkward moment. He helped her make her way to the nearest seat available, and sat her there.

"I'll get you some bandage. Wait here." Orihime almost blushed hearing his reassuring voice that always almost certain to melt her heart, and for a moment, strangely, it was as though the pain beneath her sole left her.

She knew that they didn't mean to break up, but in her trip away from Tokyo she had come to realize that if it was for the better, it's alright for her even if Ichigo doesn't love her anymore. She knew very well that far from losing faith or even falling out of love; she just felt as though she could let it go. However, seeing him today made her realized how wrong she was in thinking that way.

It was the first time that they had a fight in such a magnitude, and to have her decided to leave him. It was the first that Ichigo had so furiously shouted his protest even as she tried to explain. It was also the first time that they were separated for such a long time – and she'll be lying to say that she doesn't miss him. Sometimes she hated that her resolve softened at the sight of him. For example, like now, as she is watching him carefully tending to her injuries.

As her eyes were transfixed upon him, she could only see why she couldn't forget him, but never the reasons why she wanted to leave him. Was it his determined face? Was it his gentle voice? Was it his strong protective body which flows a sense of security every time he embraces her?

"It should be alright now, Orihime." He arranged the equipments and materials back into the first aid kit, and settled beside her.

There was an awkward moment, and for the longest time neither said anything. Just sitting there with nothing to say, nothing to do other than just the two of them immersed in their thoughts.

Orihime didn't know what was he thinking, and what she felt about him. She had made a decision that she could stay away from her, but looking at him, helpless and needy, he couldn't help thinking about how much she wanted to reach out a hand to him, lie on his shoulders, and kiss him lightly. Such thoughts consumed her so much, that she could feel cold sweat running down her face and her palm.

Their quiet moment was interrupted when they heard a phone rang, and it was from inside Orihime's handbag.

"Orihime, are you done? Mizuiro is coming in a few moments." Tatsuki's voice heard from the receiver.

Orihime hastily answered her. "Ten minutes, Tatsuki-chan, is it alright?"

"I guess it's fine. You sure took your time, huh?"

The conversation was brief but effective. Enough to tell Ichigo that she will leave in ten minutes, and enough to tell him that she will leave with the help of Mizuiro.

"So you are leaving?" Ichigo broke the hostility.

Orihime merely nodded and whispered a yes.

"Whose phone was that?"

"Tatsuki loaned me her extra phone."

"Really? She didn't allow me to know where you were."

"I see." The conversation was very awkward, and the fact that they were not facing each other doesn't help. It felt as though Ichigo was right next to her, yet so far away. There was another moment of silence, before he finally made a move.

He sat closer to her, turned her over to meet him face to face.

"That Seiji called me today." He broke the tension by telling her this.

Orihime immediately felt a rush of hot blood dashing towards her face in embarrassment at the thought of the confrontation between Ichigo and Seiji-san. She didn't understand why would Seiji-san call Ichigo, after all she did tell him that she will explain to Ichigo herself.

"Really? What did he say?"

Ichigo shifted in his seat, clearly a little uncomfortable at that subject. Orihime remembered that he confronted her to give her an apology for what had he caused, but she refused because it wasn't his fault at all. She knew that it was something that she caused, and she didn't like anyone taking the blame for it.

"He, uhm, told me-" His stuttering would have gone unnoticed should Orihime not anymore perceptive.

"That you didn't hate me."

Orihime was jolted as she remembered more of the conversation between her and Seiji-san. She suddenly remembered that he asked her whether she loved Ichigo, and she simply answered that she couldn't possibly stop loving him even after that fight.

Perhaps she wouldn't want to. Her face blushed even more.

"I.." He wasn't stuttering, but hesitating.

"I wanted you to know that I missed you, Orihime."

Hearing such words from him had her stomach filled with butterflies, as though she was listening to them as a teenage girl. Her blush wouldn't fade anytime soon, and she said nothing in response.

"After all these months, I figured that I wasn't angry at you. I think I was…"

"I think I was jealous, Orihime." He ran his fingers through her hair, which created a sensation down her spine, something about him, which she had sorely missed.

"I'm sorry, Orihime."

She thought that the apology wasn't necessary, because they were both at fault but before she could say anything of the likes, he approached her more, to which both their faces were only an inch from one another. His palms caressed her face, stroking them longingly and for that moment, Orihime was certain of one thing – she missed him, and she was beginning to fall in love all over again. There was no kiss, just intimate touches and such close proximity, and yet she felt as though she is being taken in bit by bit. As much as she was thinking of going separately, or at least try to, she finally realized the futility.

They were rudely awakened by the sound of a vehicle honking, which should be Mizuiro's. They parted in surprise, but still holding on to one another. She pushed his hands away gently, and closed the main door, leaving Ichigo in his seats. She didn't get anything. She didn't pack anything. Perhaps there was no need for that. Not that she had thought about anything other than escaping from the man who had just messed up her thoughts.

* * *

Finally, the fireworks.

"Karin-chan! Look at the that one in red! It looks like Daddy!"

"Daddy is here, Yuzu-chan!" Isshin's goofy pout, as usual somewhat interrupted the pleasure of viewing the fireworks.

"Onii-chan!! Why are you just staying there!" He heard Yuzu's yell.

Ichigo was unfazed by the fireworks, undistracted by the food, and not attracted by the crowds – and ironically solemn in the middle of all the commotions that the festival anticipated. He came to the festival with his family who had taken to lecture him since he didn't score with Orihime at the situation which they dubbed as the perfect situation. He retorted them by saying that he wasn't even ready to see her, let alone having her return to clean up after him.

He was shocked that day as he entered his apartment just to find her packing her things with a clean house and ironed clothes. He did not expect her at all, and certainly didn't expect her to came and clean up. In a way he was glad that she was there, but he was embarrassed that he had somewhat showed to her how helpless he is without her. His daily timetable screws up, his house all messed up, and his days all jumbled up. He felt barenaked, as though she will no longer see him as a strong person as he was.

Besides that, he couldn't compose a proper apology or a proper proposal to her, asking her to come back to his life. All he could do was a simple "I'm sorry and I missed you", then telling her that Seiji called him up; and he even trembled seeing her up close. In a good way as Ishida just noted the day before, perhaps the temporary separation served them good, as they were recalling those teenage awkwardness which were experienced when they first started off. However, for Ichigo, it was as though he had gotten so comfortable with Orihime that he had forgotten those feelings he felt when he realized that he was crushing on her.

Back in the days he never knew why he had liked seeing her smiles. His days, by default will be brighter after seeing her smiles. He had gone to great lengths to save her from Hueco Mundo, grasping the gist of the butterflies in his stomach in the meantime, and ever ready to die for her. He had shyly told her that she looked beautiful under the sunset. Then he just knew it. They were under the fireworks, and everything just began from there.

He gestured for his family to go without him, and his father understood that.

"Girls, have fun with daddy! Nii-chan wants some time alone," and he whispered to the twin teenage girls, "Hopefully he can get a girl here."

Ichigo had no time to be pissed at his father because he had just dashed forwards towards the crowd with Yuzu, who was playing along with him. Karin stepped back, and spoke to Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, I think she may come. So just wait patiently, and don't screw up."

Ichigo looked at his sister and nodded. He took another route which was veering away from the crowd towards the river which was very, very desolated unless you are a couple making out. Ichigo didn't care that there are many couples there – they wouldn't notice him and he needed some peace.

Then he saw her. Orihime.

And she saw her too.

Their eyes met, and they moved nearer to each other.

Seeing her closer allowed him to appreciate her in such a fashion. Her hair was all tied in a bun so that her luscious neck could be seen. She was wearing a pink yukata with sakura patterns which he had given her sometime ago, which cost him dearly, and it just crossed his mind that he had never seen her with this yukata other than the time when she was trying it on in the store. She looked beautiful, and no other description is needed.

And that was exactly what he told her after he managed to free himself from the nostalgic tongue-tied syndrome that he had when he was much younger.

"You look beautiful, Orihime." It weirded him out that he felt like a young brat again at such a marvelous sight. While he had always appreciated her beauty, being together for so long had made him sometimes forget how attractive she could be, how alluring her physical attributes are, and how her big heart combined with her beauty made her one of the most desirable woman alive. He understood it completely all over again, and he thought that it is a great thing to retrace how he fell in love with her.

Hearing the compliments had her blushed since he could see her that her cheeks were flushing scarlet, but that was most likely due to the fluctuating lighting caused by the fireworks.

"You know how I told you the other day? That…" He was interrupted.

"I missed you too, Ichigo." She said it while her face turned away as though she is speaking to her feet instead of him.

"I didn't want to see us breaking up, Ichigo. I couldn't forget you even after all these months."

"I tried thinking that I could live without you; and that you want to live without me…."

"But I just can't do it." She was still staring on the floor.

A huge part in Ichigo was relieved that she missed him. That she was still somewhat in love with him, and that she never was angry with him.

It just dawned upon him that they parted upon the silliest basis ever. What was another guy when they were still madly in love with each other? What was anything else when he knew that she wouldn't cheat on him? How could he had missed on a few months spending with her just because he got a little infuriated with jealousy?

He placed his fingers below her chin to left her face up. Then his arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer, and kiss her. What began in an intention to turn out as a light intimate kiss turned out to be fiercely passionate. Holding her this close gave him the most satisfying feeling than he had felt in many months, and the electrifying sensation that ran through his spine heated his whole body, as though he was on fire. He deepened the kiss because she was all he wanted and that particularly magical moment was all he was waiting for.

When they finally parted, a red-coloured firework was released to the sky, writing "Orihime, please come back."

It wasn't because of how he know he's facing a competition now, or because he hated losing her to Seiji – because he needed her back. He loved her, and while he knew that he could live without her, all of him protested that suggestion.

He tore his gaze from the sky to look at her.

He was glad that he arranged that with Ishida because what he saw in her face was something that he could burn into his heart.

Her face softened as though her heart just melted, and tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. The grip her hands had on his was tightened and they were shaking; and she was left visibly speechless.

Ichigo thought that he had became an expert in taking advantage of the situation. Snuggling her up, he asked, "So, will you?"

She answered in a wordless, yet the most explicitly affirmative reply anyone could make. She kissed him this time around, leaving him a little shocked, and they proceed to continue what they left off.

As though they were their young selves again. As though they were new lovers with great passion for each other. And as though the magical moment of the Tanabata festival smite them all over.

The fireworks kept burning and lighting up. The screams of people got louder. The night got older.

For Ichigo and Orihime, it was romance rekindled; passion rebuilt; and a promise renewed.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you had a great time reading this, and I apologize for any grammatical errors and mistakes that was made throughout the story. Have a nice day, and leave me a review if you want to!

Thanks!


End file.
